So Much Better Than Before
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Elle/Emmett pairing, slightly AU from after the song 'Legally Blonde'. Instead of Elle running away after Callahan hits on her, Emmett confronts Elle and they talk properly. Oneshot. Kind of fluffy!


**A/N: So this is my first LB fic! I mainly write Wicked ones, but I've also written a multichapter Glee one too. It's only in the last two days that I've fallen in love with Legally Blonde, and I've watched it three times over since then :D**

**Anyone else SUPER EXCITED for the Australian run? Lucy as Elle, Rob as Warner and David as Emmett... I don't think it could get much better! Except maybe if Jemma Rix was Vivienne or something... *smiles dreamily into space* Anyway back to fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this one! Hopefully there will be more in the future!**

"_If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay?"_

"_It's not up to me, just let me be Legally Blonde..."_

"_I need you to stay..."_

"_It's not up to me, just let me be Legally Blonde."_

Elle was devastated. Callahan had just kissed her, then fired her. She had worked so hard to get to where she had, giving up all the fun things in her life just to study. She had wanted desperately to be picked as one of the four interns, and when she saw her name up on that list, she knew that it had been worth fighting for.

But in just a few seconds; a kiss and a slap, it was all gone. Thrown straight down the drain. She thought people had begun to recognise her as something more than just a dumb blonde. _Especially _Callahan!

"Elle, can you please open the door? I just want to talk to you!" Emmett pounded on her door. Elle stood slumped against the other side, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to talk to Emmett so badly, but she couldn't face him like this. She was humiliated and looked like a mess.

"No! Go away, please Emmett!" she cried.

"Not until you open the door! Elle, I have to tell you something, and I would rather do it face to face! But I suppose if I have to I'll just say it to the door..."

Elle considered this, and had just placed her hand on the door handle when she heard Emmett take a deep breath. Curious, she listened.

"Okay then, I guess not. But I'll say it anyway. Elle, I love you." He sighed with relief, proud of himself for being able to tell the beautiful blonde how he felt about her.

Elle gasped and yanked open the door, causing Emmett to fall inside her room as he had been leaning against her door.

"Emmett... oh shit, sorry!" Elle held out her hand to help him off the floor. He took it, embarrassed. When he was up, he made to let go of her hand, but she held on tight.

"Emmett, did you mean what you just said?" she asked.

He looked at her nervously. "Yes, Elle. I really do love you."

Elle grinned at him. "Well that's convenient, because I love you." Emmett gaped at her, surprised at the turn of events.

"You- you love me too?" Elle nodded, squeezing the hand she still held. "But, why? I mean, you're beautiful and blonde, and you're so smart even though you and a lot of other people don't realise it. And I'm just... boring old me. I may be smart too, but I'm not really an attractive guy, and I'm not a social butterfly like you... Are you sure, Elle?"

Elle looked him directly in the eye and whispered, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Not about Warner, not about coming to Harvard to get Warner back. But this, it feels so right! Better than spending spring break in the hot tub every night with Warner for sure!" She made a face. "I don't know what I ever saw in him... Anyway, I love you for you! Like I told you, I couldn't change the inside of you if I wanted to... and I do not! You are perfect for me, Emmett! Can't you see how amazing you are?"

Emmett shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well, when you put it that way..."

And with that, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Elle's lips. He made to pull away, but Elle threw her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers, soon deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart from their first, passionate kiss, Emmett rested his forehead lightly against Elle's.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..." he whispered, chuckling.

"Me too! Ever since that day in the department store. Or maybe even before that..." replied Elle.

Then she sobered. "I feel so much better than before, Emmett. But it doesn't change the fact that Callahan fired me. What am I going to do now?" she cried in desperation.

"Well, first things first, we need to talk to Brooke. She may not want Callahan representing her anymore if you aren't on the team. You were the one that gained her trust, and you were the only one that really believed in her. She loves you, Elle, and she really doesn't like Callahan!" They both laughed. "But it's late, we can't go and see her now. We'll go down first thing in the morning and speak to her, see what she wants to do."

Elle nodded, still looking slightly apprehensive.

"Come on Elle, have a little faith in yourself!" encouraged Emmett. "You're already doing an amazing job on this trial! Personally, I don't think we even need Callahan for this. But anyway, we'll work that out in the morning. Right now, you need to get a good night's sleep."

Elle hesitated before asking, "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't really feel like being alone right now..."

"Of course, Elle. I just have to take care of something quickly, I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure," smiled Elle. Emmett kissed her again quickly before striding out the door and down the corridor.

XXX

Emmett knocked on the door to Callahan's office, from which a light was still showing. The older professor told him to come in, and he entered the room confidently.

Callahan looked up from his notes on Brooke's case. "Ah, Emmett, what brings you here at this late hour?" He smirked, clearly still satisfied after hitting on Elle and driving her away.

"Actually, _sir_, I came here to speak to you about something. Concerning one Little Miss Woods comma Elle." Callahan raised his eyebrow but said nothing, motioning for Emmett to continue.

"Callahan, I don't pretend to understand why exactly you kissed Elle like that, nor do I really want to know why. I do know, however, that it was completely wrong of you to do that, and even more wrong of you to fire her. In case you haven't realised, she was our lifeline today! She saved our defence, and is clearly the best one out of the group."

At this, Emmett placed his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward, dangerously close to Callahan's face. In a low voice he continued, "You are losing something extremely special, Callahan. I hope you do realise that, because I don't think you'll be getting her back on your team any time soon!" He smirked and straightened up, leaving Callahan speechless as he strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

XXX

True to his word, Emmett arrived back at Elle's room ten minutes after he left. In the time he was gone, Elle had performed her nightly beauty ritual, including taking her makeup off and washing her face thoroughly. She was sitting on her bed in her pyjamas flicking through the latest edition of the magazine named after her, _Elle_, when Emmett let himself in.

"Where did you go?" she demanded immediately.

Emmett grinned at her. "Let's just say I stood up for what I believe in: you."

Elle's jaw dropped as she considered the implications of what he had said. "Emmett, you didn't go and speak to Callahan... did you?"

"Yep, I did. I wasn't going to just leave things like they were. I wanted to have the last word, and what better way to have it than defending my girl?"

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she stared at him. Without warning, she jumped off the bed and straight up into Emmett's arms. Between kisses, she gasped, "I... love... you... so... much!"

Emmett staggered under the sudden extra weight he was carrying, but quickly adjusted and kissed her back. He gently set her down on the bed, but she clung to him, her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

"Elle, baby..." Elle smiled at the endearing name, so Emmett continued. "It's late, and if we want to go and speak to Brooke early in the morning, we have to go to bed right now." He caught sight of her sly, seductive look and shook his head. "Oh, no, Elle! Not like that! We have to _sleep_. And as much as I'd like to... you know... now isn't the time."

Elle pouted, but nodded reluctantly and loosened her grip around his neck and waist. She slid over to one side of the bed and got under the covers, inviting Emmett under them with her. He grinned and looked down at his clothes, wondering what he was going to sleep in.

Elle gestured silently at her body stretched out on the bed, clad in only a tank top and very short shorts. Emmett's eyes roamed down her half exposed body appreciatively before shrugging once again.

"Oh, what the hell!" he said, quickly stripping down to nothing but his boxers.

Elle nodded. "Much better!" she giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into bed.

He lay down and pulled her closer to him for a kiss. Emmett's hands tangled in Elle's long blonde hair as their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss that lasted for almost five minutes, not nearly long enough in their opinions. They broke away, gasping for air, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," chuckled Emmett. "That probably wasn't the best idea right before bed."

Elle didn't reply, instead giving him another quick peck on the lips before she turned them both around so that Emmett was spooning her warm body, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, hands resting on her stomach.

"Goodnight Emmett," said Elle sleepily.

"Night Elle. Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl. I love you," whispered Emmett in her ear.

They fell asleep curled up together, and neither of them stirred until the next morning.


End file.
